Tragedi Chatting 1
by nda kunoichi
Summary: baca ajj ndiri


Cast by :

Tragedi chatting

Cast by :  
1. Hee chul  
2. Choi siwon  
3. Kim Kibum  
4. Shindong  
5. Dong hae

suatu hari di seol . .  
Siwon dan Kibum sedang berbincang2 . .

"Kita ke warnet yuk . .?" tanya Siwon

"warnet? lg gag punya duit uii . ." jawab Kibum pasrah

"yah, dasar kere . .! y udah dee d bayarin maa gue" kata Siwon

"bener nii? y udh gue ikut dee, Siwon baik iia?" jawab Kibum sambil senyum2 najong.

"baru tau lo . .!" kata Siwon

mereka pun pergi ke warnet . .  
Sementara itu di lain tempat . .

"woi, gue bosen nii . . !" seru Hee chul

"bosen ? sama nii gue jg bosen . . Jailin nenek2 udah, maling jemuran udah, manjat pinang jg udah(loh?)" timbal Dong hae

"maling jemuran ? kapan ? gue koq gag d ajak ?" tanya shindong polos

"ya gag lah bego ! c Dong hae cuma asal ngomong doank !" jawab Hee chul kesel

"iia ni, kapan kita maling jemuran, shindong ?! gue kan cuma bercanda, hiperbol doank !" kata Dong hae

"iia maap, gue kan gag taw" jawab Shindong sambil makan big burger double cheese

"udah ah, ga usah d bahas" kata Hee chul "kita ngapain nii dari pada diem2 aja ?" lanjut Hee chul

"uuuhhm. . gmn kalau kita ke warnet ? kita chatting terus jailin orang ?" usul Dong hae

"weeiis, ide bagus tu ! gue maw nyamar jd cewe ah" jawab Hee chul

"y udah tunggu apa lg, kita lgsg caw aja k warnet !" ajak Dong hae

"siip !" jawab Hee chul

"pada maw kemana ? koq buru2 ?" tanya Shindong polos untuk kedua kalinya

"dasar gendut ! kita maw ke warnet, makanya jangan makan mulu !" jawab Hee chul sambil nyubit perut Shindong

"aaaww, sakit Hee chul ! jangan nyubit perut ntar kluar lg big burger double cheese nya" kata Shindong

"udah, udah . Cepetan kita ke warnet nya " perintah Dong hae

"emang susah iia ngomong sama orang susah" kata Hee chul

Mereka ber 3 pun pergi menuju warnet . .  
Lain tempat . .

"Gila nii warnet ! penuh amat !" kata Kibum

"iia nii, penuh bgt !" sambung Siwon "eh, itu ada yg kosong, tp cuma satu" lanjut Siwon

"iia udh, kita be 2 aja dulu ntar klo ada yg kosong gue pindah" kata KIbum

"ok" kata Siwon

Siwon pun lgsg nyalain komputernya dengan semangat 45 yang tersisa. Udah masuk jendela(read:window) Siwon pun lgsg mengklik aplikasi chatting.

"eh, maw chatting lo ?" tanya Kibum

"iia, emang knapa ?" tanya Siwon

"ati-ati lo, ntar lo apes kayak gue" kata Kibum

"emang nya lo, yang percaya klo om-om itu cewe cute. Gyahahahaha . ." Siwon ngakak

"diem lo ! ya, mana gue taw klo dia om-om ? id ny dia itu cutegirl ! dasar sambel" jawab Kibum bete

"kayak gue donk, profesional" kata Siwon

"diem lo ember !" samber Kibum "nama id lo maw apa ?" tanya Kibum

"Coganteng (MIRc pisan)" kata Siwon dgn pede nya

"Co ganteng dari zimbabwe ! muka lo tuu udh kyk om-om kena penyakit ayan taw ! ahahahaha . ." balas Kibum

"ngomong aja lo iri " kata Siwon stay cool

"mpup lo !" kata Kibum sambil ngejedotin kpala Siwon ke tembok (gak, ini bcanda)

Di tempatnya Hee chul, Dong hae, dan Shindong . .

"ahahaha ! yg chatting edan smua, percaya aja ama gue !" kata Hee chul

"lo nya jg sii, udah id lo bikin nepsong, ngomong ny jg centil pula " kata Dong hae gag nahan dgn ke "centilan" c Hee chul

"iia nii, Hee chul lo buat dosa" kata Shindong

"Bodo ! yg penting gue hepi !" kata Hee chul yg sudah kehilangan (sedikit) akal sehat  
"eh, ada yg nyapa lg nii. Id nya . . Coganteng" sambung Hee chul

Dan, di sini lah awal mula smua tragedi yg naas terjadi . .  
mari kita ikuti kisah kasih berdarah mereka . .

Coganteng : "hy"  
Cesexy : "hy jg"  
Coganteng :"lagi apa nii?"  
Cesexy : "lagi chatting dong mas"  
Coganteng : "oooh, jgn manggil mas ah"  
Cesexy : "manggil apa attu ?"  
Coganteng : "panggil aa aja" (yg ngetikny rada merinding saeutik)  
Cesexy : "aa ? iia deh. Skrg aa lg dmn?"  
Coganteng :"lg di wrnet nii, neng d mana? eh, gpp iia d panggil neng?"  
Cesexy : "iia gpp"  
(tunggu dulu ! ini d korea apa d Indonesia? koq aa neng sii? yg ngetikny aja bingung)  
Coganteng : "oh iia, kita belum kenalan nii, nama aa Choi Siwon"  
Cesexy : "iiah, kenalin nama neng chae kyong"  
Coganteng : "nama nya bagus iia"  
Cesexy : "ah, biasa jaa koq"  
Coganteng : "neng, maw ketemuan gag ama aa?"  
Cesexy : "ketemuan? boleh, kapan, dmn?"  
Coganteng : "uuhm, gmn klo bsk d Mall xx cafe yy?" (gag taw nama mall d korea ;; hahaha ktawa ndiri)  
Cesexy : "ok, bisa maw jam brp?  
Coganteng : "gmn klo jam 11 aja?"  
Cesexy : "ok bisa !bsk jam 11 iia, ini no hape ku 00965xxxxx"  
Coganteng : "siip, bsk d hubungin iia maa aa, skrg aa ny maw pergi dulu"  
Cesexy : "oh iia deh, dah aa"  
Coganteng : "dah"

setelah selesai chatting . .

"Gila lo ?! lo beneran maw dtg??" tanya Dong hae yg gag percaya setngah mati

"y iia laa beneran, gue udah ngasih no hape gue jg?" jawab Hee chul datar abis

"bsk lo gag usah ke mall xx, mendingan lo pergi ke dokter psikolog" kata Shindong tiis

"kampret lo, lo kate gue gila?" kata Hee chul

"eh, gpp jg sii. Kan jd punya permainan baru" kata Dong hae devil mode:on

"siip, bsk lo lo pada bantuin gue iia" kata Hee chul

Di tempat Siwon n Kibum . .

"oii, gue dapet cewe nii" kata Siwon dgn bangga

"wah ? hebat lo. Tp awas loh, ntar yg dtg malah om2 lg. hahahaha " kata kibum

"gag laa, bsk kita maw ketemuan d mall xx cafe yy" kata Siwon

"gue ikut ! pengen liat ke "profesionalan" lo " kata Kibum meragukan

"boleh, jgn nangis lo klo cewe ny kece abis" sambung Siwon pede  
"eh, bayar dulu" kata Siwon

"eits, lo kan yg maw bayarin gue" kata Kibum menghindar

"eh, iia ya gue bayari yg lo jg" kata Siwon pikun

"berapa mbak komputer no 42 sama 47?" tanya Siwon

"komputer 42 1400 won, komputer 47 6300 won, total nya 7700 won" kata mbak2 jaga warnet

"hah?? 7700 won ? mahal bgt no 47 " kata Siwon kaget  
"Kibum ! lo ngapaen aja ampe mahal bgt bayarnya ?!" tanya Siwon

"ehehehe, gue donlot lagu2. Mumpung ama lo d bayarin, y udah gue donlot banyak" kata Kibum inosen

"asem lo !" kata Siwon dongkol

yap, lanjut ke part 2  
tp aq lg mentok ide nii..

ntar klo daa ide sumbangin iia . .


End file.
